


Ghostly Love

by MoonSpark5996



Series: Ghostly Love [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSpark5996/pseuds/MoonSpark5996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story on here, and I'm really excited and nervous about it. I decided to post this from my Deviantart account http://moonspark5996.deviantart.com.</p>
<p>This is a America x Ghost!Reader x Canada fanfic and i apologise for the short length, I didn't realise it would come out so short while I was writing it.</p>
<p>(c): I do not own hetalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [e/c] eye colour  
> [h/c] hair colour

I stood at the window, looking out and watching the new family that was moving in. Why, might you ask, was I still here when someone else was moving into my home? The answer is simple: I'm just a ghost. A thin wisp of air that has been sending chills down mans' spine for centuries.

I sighed and closed my [e/c] eyes. Us ghosts aren't as bad as the stories say we are, it's just our counterparts, poltergeists, always get mixed up with us so humans instantly think the word 'ghost' when something bad and unexplainable happens...it makes me sad to be honest.

I opened my eyes and continued to watch the family. A man with emerald eyes was leading 2 boys up the walkway to the door. One had chin length blonde hair with an unusual curl sticking out from the rest of his hair, and he had beautiful violet eyes and had a polar bear in his arms. I couldn't help but smile at his sweet young face. He seemed scared too - probably from all the 'spooky stories' about my home. I turned my attention from him and to his overly energetic brother (as I just guessed). I couldn't help but be drawn to his eyes, as I had with his brother and (possibly) father. His were a beautiful deep sky blue...

"Dude! This place already has furniture!" I cringed as the front door was slammed open. I glided from the second story window and down to the bottom of the stairs, making sure to stay hidden. Guess I was wrong with it being a small family. Whom I saw were three grown men instead of a father and his two children. Maybe it was because of that man's bushy eyebrows that made me think he was older...

"Alfred! Don't slam the door!" the green-eyed-bushy-browed man yelled at the other. 'Alfred' just laughed him off and fell onto the couch. The man who yelled at him just sighed and walked past me up the stairs. I turned back around, and with a sure step, stepped off the last stair and into "full view".

Alfred and his violet-eyed friend sat on the couch watching football (soccer) on the 1970s styled television. It looked as though one of the two had messed with it while I had watched the bushy-browed man walk up the stairs because now they were watching a football channel that had not been there when I was alive...even when dead actually! My poltergeist, Abbie, would mess with it whenever she was bored, so we would end up watching television together.

What I mean by Abbie as /my/ poltergeist is that she is my 'alter-ego', in a sense. For example, I am [trait] and she is the opposite. The exact lposite. I have [h/c] hair and she has [h/c]; I have [e/c] eyes and she has [e/c]. So on and so forth..

"You know it isn't nice to stare~."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! I hope it's good 
> 
> And if you noticed who was hinted at in the end, just know that I just was so tempted to put him in!! XD
> 
> Anywayz, hope ya'll like it <3
> 
> (c): I do not own hetalia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [e/c] eye colour  
> [f/n] first name  
> [l/n] last name

I wiped around and saw Abbie with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Don't SCARE me like that! What if one of these guys can-"

"See us?" she finished for me. I huffed, but nodded. That was the only thing she ever worried about because she feared that if she was seen, then whoever was living in our house would try and 'kick her out', aka, cast her to Hell (as she would say anyway).

"I don't know why you're so worried. You're a poltergeist for Pete's sake!" I groaned and wandered back up the stairs to spy on the bushy-browed man.

"But I don't wanna get kicked out!" she whined and followed me with heavy footsteps. I rolled my eyes as I heard the men downstairs talking about it - with one freaking out, saying it was a ghost...ugh.

"You won't get kicked out if you would stay hidden." I muttered ad looked in my room to see the emerald eyed man unpacking and humming a tune that sounded oddly familiar.

"Dude! He took your room!" Abbie wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and nodded. Her [e/c] orbs following his every move.

"I would think one of the other two would occupy your room." I told her. Her orbs widened in shock.

"MY ROOM!!" she screamed and ran to her room so she could fend off anyone who would try and claim it as their own. I laughed as I watched her run...only to turn and find the man in my room starring at me, pale faced.

"Who are you?" he asked. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck with a nervous laugh.

"[f/n] [l/n]...and you?" I tried to sound casual, but it was pretty hard when you're a ghost who's having a 'casual' conversation with a human.

"Arthur Kirkland" he said with a kind smile that actually helped me relax some.

"Nice name, where're you from?" and the conversation just sky rocketed from there, but soon, there were shouts coming from downstairs.

"Dude! Who screamed?" Alfred yell-asked in his loud voice as the sound of running feet came up the stairs. Arthur and I turned around to see Alfred and, as I had learned, his brother Matthew just making it to the top of the stairs.

"It was [f/n]'s friend, Abbie." I giggled as Alfred and Matthew looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Uhh...who's [f/n]?" Matthew asked quietly. I had to strain to hear him he spoke so softly...and I had to restrain from squeeing because it was just so cute~! Well...when I think about it...he himself is pretty cute..

"DUDE!! YOU TALKED TO A GHOST?!" Alfred scream/yelled. I sighed; they had just completely ignore poor Matthew! Not cool.

"Yes, [f/n] is in fact a ghost. While her friend is a Poltergeist." a moment passed with silence as Matthew just nodded and 'ah'ed to show he understood...while Alfred...

"Aren't the, ya know, the same thing?" that was when I -

"ME AND [F/N] ARE NOT THE SAME!!" I flinched as I looked over to Abbie, who stood furiously outside of 'her' room, hands on her hips. I looked over to the three men. Arthur looked a bit surprised at the outburst, but wasn't frightened. I can't say much for the other two, who were quivering where they stood and were looking around.

"AHHHH!!" Alfred screamed

~~Outsider POV~~

The scream echoed throughout the now filled halls of the old mansion. The man who screamed (Alfred Jones) had responded to a Ghost's ([f/n]) poltergeist, Abbie.

And someone nearby, cupcake in hand, heard and a smile was plastered onto the lips of the one that heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry these chapters are so short! They seem so much longer on my iPod... OTL
> 
> (c): I do not own hetalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [e/c] eye colour  
> [s/c] skin colour

I covered my ears as Alfred continued screaming about ghosts and whatnot. Why can't anyone get it straight..?  
"Alfred! Calm DOWN!" Arthur yelled at him, clamping a hand over the man's mouth. I sighed and removed my hands. I looked over to Abbie and she wasn't there anymore. Probably ran as soon as he started screaming like a baby.  
"God, that was loud..." I whimpered, digging a finger around in my ear as I slipped past Arthur and sat on m--HIS bed.  
"W-who said that?" I heard Matthew whimper. I bit my bottom lip to keep from squeeing at how cute he was~!  
"[F/n], as I have said before." Arthur sighed and looked over to me, where I was swinging my legs at the edge of the bed.  
"WHOA! When'd that chick get there?!" I froze and looked directly at Alfred, who was - gawking at me?!  
"Umm..." I looked from him to Arthur, then landed my [e/c] eyes on Matthew, who was also starring at me.  
"You know it's impolite to stare." I looked past the three men to see Abbie standing with her [s/c] arms crossed above her chest, a icy glare coming from her [e/c] eyes. If looks could kill...  
All heads turned to her as she pushed by and came to sit next to me, putting a protective arm around my [s/c] shoulders.  
"Don't put my darling [f/n] in such a situation!" She spoke in a baby-voice as she turned my face to her and pinched my cheeks. God, just kill me a second time!  
"Stooooop!" I whined and pushed her away. When I looked back at the guys, they were - blushing? Why would they be blushing? Well, Alfred and Matthew were...Arthur was facepalming. Abbie giggled and got up, skipped over to him, kissed his cheek, and wandered off...KISS?!  
I was left with a gaping mouth, Arthur was a blushing mess, Matthew was chuckling and Alfred was down right laughing his ass off! I giggled a little as I covered my mouth. Alfred blushed and smiled at me. He was pretty cute when he smiled...

~~~~ALFRED POV~~~~

ARTIE JUST GOT KISSED BY A GHOST!! I couldn't help as I laughed my ass off! The Limey was blushing as bad as one of Antonio's tomatoes! As my laughs died down, I looked over to [f/n]...I'm surprised that I'm not freaking out now. She looks like a regular girl now...  
I blushed as she giggled and looked at me. Her [e/c] eyes are gorgeous...

~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~

"Hey, [f/n]?" I heard a whispered voice. I looked over to a blushing Matthew. He was so CUTE!!  
"Yeah?"  
"I know it's a...personal question...but...how did you die?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part! I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The reason that these end up so short is because I write them on my IPod. I'm sorry OTL
> 
> please enjoy! And if you have anything to say that could, if you think it needs it, help the story be better please leave a comment? KKTHNX! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [f/b] - favourite book  
> [f/n] - first name  
> [e/c] - eye colour  
> [f/cf] - favourite cooked food

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as all eyes were on me as my mind delved deep into my memory, a place I rarely go now...

"[F/n]! Where are you?" I heard someone outside call for me. I lifted my head from the book I was currently reading, [f/b]. I stood from my seat and walked over to the bedroom window.  
It was Artie!  
He was probably one of my best friends and he made a delicious batch of cupcakes!  
"I'm up here! I'll be right down!" I called down to him and rushed to meet him outside. I almost jumped into his arms for a hug until I saw a box of his cupcakes in his arms.  
"It's good to see you poppet!" He greeted me with a kiss on my cheek as I held the door open for him.  
"It's good to see you too! What flavour are they today?" I asked, eyeing the cakes with a curious [e/c] eyes. Drool almost escaped my lips as their scent wafted up my nose.  
"[F/cf]!" He exclaimed and set the box on the dining table. I instantly reached for one and bit into it. I savoured the taste until...  
I dropped the small cake and hit the floor, hands clasping my throat. I couldn't breathe and my body felt numb...

"[F/n]..?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Abbie, who was to my right. I shook my head.  
"I'm fine" I sighed and closed my eyes again, falling back on the bed...and falling through it and the floor all the way to the first floor, at the door entrance.  
"Ow!" I laughed. I don't know how many times I've done that.  
"YOU OKAY DUDE?" I heard Alfred yell down, along with feet running down the stairs. I got up and brushed off my skirt.  
"Of course I'm fine, I'm not alive you know." I smiled and looked up. But, now that my mind was on the subject of my death, I couldn't get Artie out of my head. What had become of him? Was he still alive? Was he ever tried for my murder? All the questions ran unanswered in my head as I pretty much faked a smile to keep everyone from freaking out about what's on my mind.

What HAD happened to Artie..?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! I'll be sure to update as much as possible!
> 
> Btw, if someone could drop me a line to start requests, I would appreciate it! I'll be doing hetalia/transformers/etc RI requests.
> 
> CREEPYPASTA REQUESTS WILL NOT BE ROMANCES!
> 
> That is all ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [f/n] first name  
> [e/c] eye colour

It's been about three weeks since Alfred, Matthew and Arthur came to live here. Abbie has taken a MAJOR liking to (*cough* crush *cough*) Arthur. I, on the other had, have a bigger problem than just a crush...  
  
"REALLY?! Both if them?!" Abbie fell back on her bed (she managed to keep her room) as I told her my dilemma.  
"Yes, both of them. And keep your voice down!" I shushed her and gently kicked her shin. She giggled.  
"They aren't even here! There's no need to worry~" she giggled again and sat up. I shook my head and crossed my arms. For some reason...loving Matthew and Alfred seemed like a bad thing...not just having two crushes at once, but - something else, something worse, seemed wrong. But what..?  
"Whelp! Who do you like more?" Abbie asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I sighed.  
"I don't know...I like them both equally." I bit my bottom lip and put a hand to my stomach, trying to calm the butterflies. Why were they even there?  
"Do NOT tell me what I think I'm thinking!!" I cocked an eyebrow at her and sighed..again.  
"How can I tell you what you're thinking? I can't read minds." I sat against the door and pulled my knees to my chest.  
"Did you manage to do...the DEED? WHO WAS IT WITH?!" At this, Abbie bounded off the bed and draped herself over my knees. My cheeks reddened at her accusation.  
"What the hell Abbie?!" I yelled and pushed her off. God! The nerve of some people!  
"I'll take that as a 'no, I didn't do the deed'" she giggled, ignoring my outburst. I rolled my eyes and sighed - flinching at a flash image of Artie...with a bloodied knife and wicked smile...  
"[F/n]?" I looked up at Abbie, who's [e/c] orbs were filled with worry, "You okay?" I simply nodded and stretched my arms in front of me.  
"How's it going with you and Arthur~?" I teased her. She blushed and left me alone without another word. I laughed lightly and drifted to the window. It will be a while till she noticed she left her own room. I sat down at on the windowsill and looked out. When had it started raining? Well, probably during our little chat...wait... I squinted out, looking at the edge of the forest. Is someone there? Sure looks like it!  
"[F/n]?" I looked away from the mysterious figure at the edge of the woods and looked to the door. It was Arthur, my roommate. He wouldn't let me sleep I the attic and I wouldn't let him sleep in the living room. Sometimes it's a little awkward, but we both got over it.  
"Yeah?"  
"You may want to see this, Love." He smirked and turned away, probably expecting me to follow him...which I did.  
"What do I wanna see?" I asked, but he didn't respond, only kept leading me down the hall - to Al's room?  
"Uhhh..." Was all I could muster when he opened the door. What I saw just made me laugh so hard! Abbie and Al were screaming at a tv screen, playing a game, while Mattie was cowering in between the two, covering his ears. What then surprised me was that Arthur was actually chuckling at this and not yelling at Alfie to keep quiet.  
"Woooow!" I laughed lightly. I snuck around them and 'kidnapped' Matt and darted out. They never even noticed what they were playing.  
"Thanks." Matt thanked with a light blush. I only nodded and closed the door on the two screaming gamers. I didn't even know that Abbie even played video games.  
  
I looked up from my thoughts to see Arthur and Matthew were gone, most likely to the kitchen for tea and snacks, and I was left to my own devices. I headed back to Abbie's room and looked out the window again.  
  
The figure was gone.  
  
Had I just imagined it? Was there someone actually there? I put my head in my hand to calm its throbbing. Why was I so worked up? Why am I asking so many questions? I lifted my head again.  
  
There it was again!  
  
What was with this man..or woman? I squinted my eyes and only saw a tiny bit of...pink and blue? Well, at least I knew it was male...wait...male with pink and blue on..? Could it be -  
  
"[F/n]! Do you want some tea?" I turned away to see Matthew peeking in. I smiled and nodded.  
"I'll be down in a minute." He nodded and left; I turned back to the window.  
  
Was that really...  
  
Artie?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally! And it's even a longer part too!
> 
> i noticed I was using Artie instead of Ollie/Oliver in the other parts, but that's changed in this one :) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> also, Ollie thinks you and Arthur have a thing goin' ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [f/n] first name

"Are you alright, Love? You seem to be rather...out of it, lately." Arthur asked as he set my tea in front of me. Yes, I know, I'm a ghost drinking tea. Nothing's impossible!

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm fine." I tried to give him my best reassuring smile, and it just barely worked. He let out a soft grunt before going to get the scones from the oven. I helped make them FYI.

I looked down at my tea then over into the living room where Matt was watching hockey. Canada leading against America, 3-2.

"Is it something to do with Matthew?" I jumped a little and looked back up at Arthur, whom had a slight frown. I smiled again and shook my head, a light blush crossing my cheeks. No, it wasn't about Mattie...that was a different subject altogether! No...this was something different - scary, if I was being honest with myself. Artie popping around after how many years? I sighed and ran a hand through my [h/l][h/c] hair. I looked out the kitchen window before deciding to tell Arthur the truth.

"Hey, Arthur? Mind if we, I dunno, go somewhere private to talk?" I asked, looking back at him. He frowned thoughtfully and set down his own cup. After nodding his consent, I stood from my stool and led him upstairs to our room. As I glided up the steps, I couldn't help but look back at Arthur...he looks so similar to Ollie.

"What is it you wanted to speak about?" He asked, closing the door behind himself. I took a breath and looked out the window...I seem to do that a lot..

"The reason I've been acting so strange is that, well, my past is starting to haunt me...not because of Matt's question!" I added quickly, just in case that's what he thought, "I mean..I've been seeing someone from my past and, well, I don't know if I'm actually seeing him or if he's a figment of my imagination." I drew my knees to my chest and continued to look out the window. I heard Arthur sigh and start walking to, what I assumed was, the bed (it groaned under his weight).

"[F/n], why didn't you tell me earlier? Or better yet, either Matthew or Alfred?" I sighed and dragged my eyes from the outside world to his worry-full emerald orbs. I shrugged.

"I dunno..guess I didn't wanna worry you." I, again, looked out the window and -

"There he is!" I jumped up and pointed against the glass. There, just within the tree line, was Ollie. But, instead of a grin, he had a shallow scowl on his lips. Oh no...

"Hey, you! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" I flinched as Arthur yelled at him. Panic gripped me as Oliver's scowl deepened...until he smiled, turned around, and left...crap.

"Arthur..." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude! What's with the yelling?" We turned to see Alfred, Matthew and Abbie in the door. Though, Abbie seemed to understand, even if she didn't voice it.

"Someone was outside, at the trees, looking up here! Looked like some sort of stalker." He put a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and nodded, he continued, "I have reason to believe that it was a man named...Oliver, was it?" I nodded again. Abbie gasped and rushed to the window, looking to see if he was still there.

"He's gone." She looked back, unsure, before pulling away from her search. Alfred came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders (effectively causing me to blush).

"Either way, I'm not gonna let some creep near my girl!" My blush brightened as his grip tightened, almost causing it to slide through me. I looked from him, to Matt, and back to Arthur, only one thing on my mind:

What had these guys gotten themselves into?

~Oliver's POV~

"Oh, my dear [F/n]~" I thought as I looked up at the old home. Her old home. I had planned on moving into it, just to be closer to my dear [F/n], but sadly a new family had gotten there just before me!

Looking up to her old bedroom window, what to my eyes should appear but the apparition of my dearly -- wait...who is that? Another had joined my beloved at the window.

How could she possibly find another?! She's nothing more than an apparition! A phantom! A ghost! My smile turned into a scowl. I thought that I had solved this problem years ago! No matter...

My smile returned as I left the scene. If course! There's only one possible solution: Exercising her...or killing the man...either works well for me~

If I can't have [F/n], then no one can!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis finally here! Part seven of the ever elusive reader insert~
> 
> I apologise that it's taken so long for this to come out! I hope you enjoy this new instalment~
> 
> And to those who are reading this from the Desktop sight: sorry it seems so short! It seems so much longer on mobile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [e/c] eye colour  
> [f/n] first name  
> [l/n] last name

I couldn't help but run a hand over my face as I watched the boys, along with Abbie, trying to make the house "safer", though I was pretty sure that it wasn't for their sake, as I've been trying to tell them it should be for. And, since that scare from Oliver a week ago, though it seems only yesterday, both me and Abbie have been put on some sort of house arrest by the guys... Like that would help us. I mean, the gesture is kind and appreciated, but we're ghosts.. Locked doors can't hold us back if we wanted to go outside.

"Matt... Can you please talk some sense into your brother?" I groaned softly as I watched said brother, with a grimace, trying to board up the back door's old, unused dog door (that has actually never, ever been used... ever). He nodded as soon as he found where Alfred was and walked over to him, hopefully calming him down enough to talk him out of that nonsense..

"[f/n]?" I turned from watching the two knocking heads over the doggy door to see Abbie looking out the front window of the lounge.

"What is it?" She turned to look at me, her [e/c] orbs full of worry. She gave her head a little jerk towards the window before looking back out. Curious, with a slight hint of dread at the pit of my stomach, I wandered over next to her and looked out.

There was nothing there.

My brows creased in confusion and the dread started to grow slowly. I put a hand on her forearm, before asking what it was that she had seen. All she gave for an answer was a slight shake of the head, but she never stopped looking worried nor did she turn away from the window.

The small bubble of dread slowly started to grow throughout the day. Abbie hadn't moved from her spot at the window since she had tried to show me what was outside, and I still hadn't seen Arthur at all. Matthew had been able to coax Alfred from the doggy door and now the two of them were trying to figure more stuff out about how to keep the house safe, as well as arguing over another hockey match that was on the TV: another Canada v. America game.

I gave a small huff before finally asking them, "Hey, do you guys know where Arthur is?"

"Last I knew, he said he had to go out and get some stuff." Alfred looked over his shoulder at me, gave a quick glance over to Abbie, then back to me. A small smile on his lips. I guess that was supposed to be a reassuring one, though I wasn't quite feeling it. I nodded anyway.

"It'll be alright [f/n], I'm sure that he'll be back soon." Matthew spoke in his usually soft voice, a smile also on his lips. With the double reassurance smiles I got from them, my nerves started to calm down. I nodded again and smiled back to them. Looking back, though, at Abbie, a soft frown graced my lips once more.

With a sigh, I drifted up the stairs and into me and Arthur's room. I got myself comfortable on the window sill and gazed out at the tree line, a million questions rushing through my mind.

Where was Arthur? When was he coming home? What had Abbie so worried? Was it a 'who' instead of a 'what'? Was she worried about Arthur?

I sighed again and rested my head against the frame of the window. Whatever, or whomever, it was that had Abbie in such a worried state, it couldn't possibly be good... Every time she was like this, it was only very, very rare for it to be about something good...

~Oliver's POV~

Ah, just look at her! My love looking like a damsel in distress in the window of her tall tower~

It has been a week since I laid eyes on my dearest, and within that time, I have come up with a brilliant plan! Just thinking about how brilliant it was brought a bright smile to my mouth~

It will be alright, my dear [f/n]! My lovely, dear [f/n] [l/n]! We will soon be together once more!

I'm coming for you~


End file.
